My last wish(DISCONTINUED)
by Mrs. Passionate
Summary: REVISED Naruto has been in love with his best friend for years. Can he tell him before its too late? Parings NaruSasu, NejiGaa Yaoi
1. My last Wish

A/N: This is my first attempt for a Naruto story so please go easy on me. If anyone is interested I do need a beta so please email me if you interested at Thankies!!! (BETAED)

Parings: SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NejiGaa and LeeSaku

Summary: Naruto finding out his love for Sasuke in the most interesting way, must now deal with the trail and errors of having that said person dating a friend you thought was friend. Ooo the drama.

It all started when I couldn't be man enough to confess to my best friend. If only I confessed when I knew I should have a lot of 'misunderstandings' occurred. Oh those wonderfully beautifully things you can't live without if you tried. Misunderstandings. Like I said if I had just confessed none of that would have happened.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto,

Age: eighteen, and I'm in love with my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke same age.

I first met Sasuke when we were in elementary school. He wasn't the most talkative person in the world. In fact he hardly spoke to anyone, anyone but me. It was like I was the only person that understood him as much as a person who is in elementary school that is. Within the years of our growth little by little I helped him grow out of that hole he was stuck in and he was able to express himself as well as open up.

He was still the same old teme though. Still slick with the tongue and still slighting rough, he had gotten better from that lost and codl child he was when I first met him. Not only did that change his attitude, it seemed that he became more and more social with everyone around him. Which I found out soon enough as we grew, which I didn't know till 'that' happened.

That I didn't like it

Not one fucking bit

I didn't like it at all. It wasn't that I was, what's that word you call someone when they are sort of selfish and envious, oblivious?

Jealousy?

I was jealous.

Not of Sasuke, but of everyone else. They were taking him away from me and I didn't want that happening. I didn't want him to get so wrapped up in everyone else that he would forget me. Even though I was jealous, I still was happy that he was. I loved him after all like a friend.

Yes like I said I didn't know!

At that time and I wanted nothing more but to see him smile. His smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Too bad that it didn't just stay that way, to bad time didn't just stand still. Little did I know that it wasn't going to be just all in my head, little did I know that my hell was just beginning. When my hell came; it came.

Hard core style

And fucked me good

It didn't all start till college when I finally kinda found out one day. Quite literally woke up from a dream and realized I was in love with Sasuke. A year later My friend…'friend' Sakura 'betrayed' me.

She knew I liked him. She knew and she betrayed me.

Haruno Sakura,

That backstabbing whore how could she.

A/N: Okay this is the first chapter. Sorry it's not a long chapter the next one will be. Feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Finding out

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is a bit longer. I'm going to try to keep up the pace of at least having a chapter out every week. Don't hold it against me though. My schedule changes to frequent to be certain but stick with me. Also I would like to thank my lovely beta Fairyniamh. Thank you so much!

My last Wish: Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Being in love with my best friend isn't easy at all. I thought that these feelings that I've been harboring would go away with time. I was wrong. All the distance that I had placed myself in away from Sasuke caused me more pain than I had intended. Trying to keep my distance isn't easy either. I found that hiding from the Uchiha is a job in itself. He would be everywhere I turn and everywhere I looked. I knew that he was trying to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to him. He had to be hurt and pissed as hell at me. Go figure.

I want to talk to him. I want to be near him. God, I just want him. These feelings that I've been trying to get rid of are getting worse and worse. I'm starting to see him in my dreams more. This is getting out of hand. I'm losing what little control I had in the first place. At times I find myself unconsciously heading for his dorm room at night. No, I'm not a stalker or anything I just want to be closer to him. Is that what you would call being obsessed?

I couldn't be obsessed, could I? I mean I don't always sleep walk to his room at night. I mean sometimes I wake up sweating and cum in my pants with dreams of him…I mean is that bad? God, I think I'm going nuts! I think I'm going to call it a day writing in you today. So my final thought of the day is: I think I'm in serious trouble, Help anyone?

Closing his diary Naruto put his head in his hands. "What the hell am I going to do?" sighing Naruto put his head on his desk. Are the thoughts he thought love or just lust?

"Finally done I see"

Shoulders tensing, Naruto turned to and glared at the girl at the door. "Don't you knock?" Naruto said. While getting up from his chair not before he closed his diary and hid it perfectly under is desk making sure Ino didn't see it.

"You know I already know where that hiding spot is" She said making her way over to the bed and sat.

"What?!" Grinning Ino crossed her legs and smiled at Naruto. She had seen the blonde on numerous acaissions hide his journal. It was so cute she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had already known where he puts it. "Glad to see you in high spirits.

After all shouldn't you be brooding over the Ice princess?" she chuckled. "No, I don't brood all day. I do have a life ya know" he scowled. Heading over to the bed

Naruto sat next to Ino. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" He could see the girl had some big news to tell he just wasn't sure he was ready for what she had to spill. Turning to face Ino, Naruto could see he smile leave her face this couldn't be good at all. 

"Well as it stands we all know your avoiding Sasuke like the plague" she was stalling. Even though she had came there for that purpose, deep down she knew this could be bad for the hyper blonde.

"Stop stalling. What are we three?" He said getting inpatient. If she was going to say something she should just say it, instead of beating around the bush.

Taking a deep breath Ino did the one thing that was the hardest she could do. Closing her eyes she took a big breath and spilled. "Naruto, Sasuke has a girlfriend". She could feel it. She could feel the tension in the air. Opening her eyes she looked over at Naruto. He was in shock.

"What did you say?" she was lying. Ino was lying to my god damn face.

"I'm fucking serious Naurto. He has a girlfriend and let me tell you that's not even the worst of it" She had more to tell.

"What the fuck could be worse than telling me that my best friend who not only am I in love with, didn't fucking tell me he had a girlfriend?" What else could the girl have to say?

"He's dating Sakura"

I'll kill her. I will fucking kill her and hide her body. "Ino, stop joking this isn't funny." he said nervously.

"Do you see a smile on my face?" she was serious.

"This cannot be happening. Please tell me that this is some sick joke and tomorrow I will wake up and this won't be so". Denial. Yes that's what I will be in. There's no way one of my closest friends, who mind you knows of my feelings for the bastard, would do this.

"It's not, Naruto. They've been dating for about a week now". She could feel the confusing, the hate, and all the emotions that ran across Naruto's face. There was nothing that she could do to console the blonde. Nothing she could say to make it better. The fact still remained.

That one of his friends is with the one person the blonde had ever loved.

Why had this happened? Why had she betrayed him? He didn't know what he was going to do. What could he do? Not only was she dating him, she picked the best opportunity to do it, while he was so graciously avoiding Sasuke. She was the only one besides Ino who knew of his feelings.

Some one out there hates me.

"Why would she do that?" he said in a defeated tone.

" I don't know, but maybe if you weren't ignoring Sasuke you would know". It was his own fault after all. He should have known something like this would happen. Everyone knew that Naruto was like ice princesses bodyguard. Any girls that even sneeze his way gets the look. The weird part about it was that the Uchiha never did anything to stop him. It was just too damn weird. Maybe she was over looking something.

Getting up from the bed Ino stretched. "Look, all I know is you need to talk to Sasuke and ask him for yourself instead of sitting here brooding over it. We can go over scenarios all day but we won't know till we ask".

She was right. Sitting here thinking about it would just make things worse. The only problem is how would he confront the Uchiha. "That's all well and good, only one problem. I'm supposed to be avoiding him. Do you know how weird that would be going up to him after what? Two weeks of ignoring him and going. "Hey, what's up? Remember me? Long time not talk, I heard you were dating Saukra." She was crazy! How could he go up to Sasuke and talk to him out of the blue just because he was dating someone.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? Look you got yourself into this. Get yourself out" She fumed at the blonde. She could see that he was in a bind but there was nothing she could do for him. "Why don't you tell him you where doing something important for me?" She paused. "You better love me for this. Why don't you tell him you where helping me get with Shikamaru." she trailed off.

"Are you serious?! You're going to let me tell him your secret crush?" He was in shock. Ino had like the lazy guy for sometime. No one knew about it but him. The blonde could tell she was going out on a limb for him.

"Yes, don't make me change my mind. God, the things I do for you. Just don't ever say I never did anything for you."

Nearly glomping her. Naruto smiled. "You're the biggest life saver ever!"

"Yea, Yea what would you do without me? She replied heading for the door. "Good luck hun". He grinned at her. When she was out of site his grin fell from his face.

"What am I going to do?" he said to the air. Falling back on his bed he stared at the ceiling. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Trying to Deal

My last wish chapter 3: Trying to Deal

Author's Note: I am alive! I want to apologize for the delay. I was having a hell of a time trying to dish out chapters. Got sort of lost and had to re-think some issues and holes in the story. That Fixed I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Dear Diary,

So I just found out the best of news. My best friend aka love interest is dating my now ex closest friend Sakura. Isn't that a nice kick in the balls? What the hell could she be thinking? Honestly this just might be my fault. I mean I have been ignoring him but still.

Scratching his head Naruto stared at his short entry. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was already awaiting the possible, more than likely punch in the face from his friend. Already mentally prepared, already physically prepared. It sucked. Closing his diary and putting it in his usual hiding spot, Naruto got ready for class.

Checking him self one more time in the mirror Naruto grabbed his bag and headed for class. Sighing at each step got harder and harder to take. It would have been fine. If he could just go to class, dodge Sasuke and not see Sakura then we were in business. Unfortunately life was never that easy for Naruto. Never was never will be. He felt the painstakingly sickening feeling he was going to have if he had to witness them together. The front he would have to put up was going to be one hell of a challenge.

He was used to having to put up fronts before when he didn't want people in this business or to worry about him unnecessarily. He hated having people worry about him the most out of anything. He tended to take care or his problems alone. Something Sasuke hated the most. For some reason his best friend always wanted to know what he was thinking. What he cared about. It was something that made Naruto's heart swell. After years of fighting and misunderstandings he and Sasuke had finally gotten to the point where they stood.

Two people inseparable.

Two people needed by the other.

Just two people being.

Griping his shirt and running a hand through his hair Naruto started to remember the good times before he became aware of his feelings for Sasuke. Those damn annoying things called feelings, oh how he dipised his feelings. It wasn't something that was lurking in the back on his mind. It wasn't something he was aware of that over time developed into that dreaded word…

'LOVE'

It wasn't even something that popped up in a random conversation with Ino. Quite literally he realized in one night when the unknown girl he was fucking in his dreams for a while turned out to be Sasuke. It was like he was having a mid-life crisis, it was something that just popped out of air. He had gone to bed like any other night and the dream started out how it usually did.

Some random girl he met a party the same way her hips moved, the way she smelled had all been the same as it has been for the past couple of weeks. The way she lured him to a random room. Even the way she said. "I know you've wanted this for sometime" that was whispered into his ear. Oh yea this was the dream he had loved to have.

Then it turned different somehow. When he finally got a clear look at her face for the first time since this dream started. He noticed her short blackish blue hair and he curves of her face held the same curves a face he knew to well had. The smoothness of her hands turned slightly rough and resembled that of a man. If that didn't tell him something was defiantly wrong the way her body fit so 'flat' against his own.

Now that wasn't right…why was her body so 'flat' and why did her curviness become less curvy. He reached his hand up to grab at 'her' chest.

Oh shit.

There was nothing there. There was nothing.

Nothing.

What?

That had been when he finally pulled back to get a 'good' hard look at the person above him. He was shocked. He was utterly in shock. The 'girl' wasn't a 'girl' at all. It was a guy. A guy he knew all to well.

"Dobe, how long are you going pretend as if this isn't what you truly desire"

Breath hitched, world crushing, and shock still in tacked. He said the word that changed everything from black and white to this massness of gray that he never knew was there till that moment.

This couldn't be happening.

Oh where had his peaceful days of solace gone.

He knew this wasn't the end of it. He just knew he was royally fucked sideways.

"Sasuke…"and then he gave me the most seductively sex induced smirk he never knew Sauske could muster.

Fuck.

It was at the point his alarm woke him up. It would never forget which is probably when after that dream he started to notice Sasuke more and more to the point of that word again,

'LOVE'

Oh yes he was in love with his best friend. To the point where his dreams no longer of the unknown female, oh no it became that of his best bud Sasuke. Those god awful, sexy dreams where he would wake up sweaty and cum stricken. Which brings us back. He was in love with his best friend who for some godforsaken reason was dating his other best friend Sakura. Who knew about his love for the bastard. How he loathed her at this point. It wouldn't have mattered if she didn't know but she 'KNEW' and still proceeded to take him.

Finally reaching the door to class. I decided to peak inside just to see what I would be walking into. Looking in I didn't see them at all. Yes! I silently jumped for joy. I would have time to settle down and think of ways not to look like I wanted to break some ones face. I was about to reach for the door. I was so close to reaching and opening the door. When I was called. Oh how I wished it were the heavens calling me to tell me it was time to meet my maker. If only it was that.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

….

….

….

Oh how I fucking wished.


End file.
